Inuyasha: Sit Boy! Naruto Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This hilarious scene is based on Inuyasha from Episode 109. So, hope you all enjoy it! Bye! R&R Please.


Inuyasha: Sit Boy! (Naruto Style!)

Story:  
This hilarious scene is based on Inuyasha from Episode 109. So, hope you all enjoy it! Bye! R&R Please.

After Hinata's battle with Pain was over, Sakura, hurt, heartbroken, and sad, had realized that Naruto secretly loved Hinata after she confessed her love for him just to tell how much she means to him. In fact, now that Hinata and Naruto had become more closer, Sakura began to distance herself away from Naruto by trying to avoid him. Whenever Naruto tried to talk to Sakura, she would just look the other way so she wouldn't look at him. After a while, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten were heading back to The Hidden Leaf Village. Just then, Naruto walked up to Sai and said, "Hey Sai, why is it that Sakura's walking with Tenten?" asked Naruto. "Maybe because she doesn't want to talk to you." said Sai. "Yeah, but what the heck did I do?" asked a confused Naruto to why Sakura was so upset with him. "Well whatever you did or didn't do Naruto, it doesn't matter right now. Sakura feels really hurt right now. The thing that you need to know most importantly about women, Naruto, is that women are very sensitive which is why Sakura is hurt because she thinks that you probably have feelings for Hinata ever since she told you that she loved you. I think you should leave her alone for a little while, Naruto. I don't think it would be a good idea to argue with her any longer at this moment. Huh? Naruto?" asked Sai as he noticed Naruto running to where Sakura was walking with Tenten. "Hey, Sakura!" cried Naruto. "Naruto!" cried Sai. "Hmph. What an idiot." said Neji. "Come on Sakura, just try to talk to me for once, okay? Why on earth would you ignore me after I've worked so hard to try and save Sasuke for 3 years straight!? Hey Sakura, I'm talking to you!" said Naruto as Sakura looked away from her while walking with Tenten. "Naruto... just leave me alone... please." said Sakura. "Hmm? Yikes!" cried Naruto as Sakura looked at Naruto with a sad look on her face which made him run behind Neji and Sai. "Huh?" asked Sai.

Later that afternoon...

While Neji, Sai, and Tenten were sitting on the grass while waiting for Naruto and Sakura, Naruto decided to sit next to Sakura. "Listen Sakura, if you have something that you wish to tell me, then spit out, alright? Don't hide your feelings for me. Look, I know that you're mad that Hinata said that she loved me." said Naruto. "Naruto, please..." said Sakura. "You must really hate me now, right?" asked Naruto. "No, that's not true, Naruto." said Sakura. "Well anyway, Sakura, this is no time for us to argue. We still have to find Sasuke, you do know that... don't you... Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Naruto?" asked Sakura. "What, did you say something Sakura?" asked Naruto. "I know that we've talked about it before, right? About me staying with you. I know that you might have feelings for Hinata ever since she's been trying tell you that she loved you for 3 years. But you want to know why she always passed out in front of you whenever she saw you? It's because she loved you, Naruto... and she still does. But I know deep within my heart that you won't ever forget about her. But... I will always be by your side, Naruto. I will stay you until we get Sasuke back. But until that time comes, I'm going to be with Sasuke. And the reason is because our souls were destined to be together... even though he hates me, thinking that I'm annoying... but I'll show him... I'll show him of how I became stronger as a kuinoichi." said Sakura. "Sakura..." said Naruto. "But I'm not going to worry about what happened between you and Hinata. But there is one thing that gets me though: WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK FIGHTS WITH ME!? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, FOR ONCE!? GRRR! THIS IS ALREADY HAPPENING AS IT IS NARUTO!" shouted Sakura as she stood up. "AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE STILL MAD AT ME AFTER ALL!" shouted Naruto. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" shouted Naruto as she kept punching the ground which made Naruto hit his head on the ground. "I told him not to argue with her. And what did he do? He made her mad. That's what he did. Hmph." said Sai. "Oh! That's gonna leave a mark." said Neji. "STOP IT SAKURA!!!! THAT HURTS! STOP!!!!!!!!!" whined Naruto. "HMM!? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!?" shouted Sakura.

(NOTE: AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH SAKURA.) 


End file.
